Sự Hiểu Lầm Đáng Yêu
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Truyện Dịch, Hinata và Sakura. Khi Hinata bị cha cô nàng đá ra ngoài,và bắt buộc phải ăn mặc như chàng trai. Còn Sakura đang buồn bực chuyện về bọn con trai, đột nhiên đâu ra xuất hiện một chàng trai đẹp như trong mơ... Cô gái nghĩ cô đang yêu, nhưng còn cậu con trai đó? Cậu ta chính là Hinata


CẢNH BÁO: CÓ CẢNH YURI ĐÓ MẤY MÁ. NẾU KHÔNG PHẢI LÀ LY TRÀ ĐỂ MẤY MÁ NHÂM NHI THÌ ĐỪNG CÓ DẠI DỘT MÀ ĐỌC.

Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Alana Olivia Russhel (Trang Thị Tuyết Linh), truyện thuộc về sKyLaR KnIgHt, tên gốc là **Misinterpretations.**

 **Chapter 1: Cuộc gặp gỡ.  
**.  
"Ta bảo con đừng có mà làm sai nữa, và con đã làm gì hả?" Hyuuga Hiashi la đứa con gái của ông từ hàng ghế phía trước trong xe. Bọn họ đang đi trên xe đến phía dưới khu trung tâm của Tokyo và ông không hề vui vẻ tí. Không hề.

"Con-con đã làm sai" Hinata cuối đầu xuống đầy xấu hổ. Mắt cô ươn ướt và tầm nhìn cô bị nước mắt làm mờ. Cha cô có thể đang la mắng cô, nhưng nếu ông thấy cô khóc thì ông sẽ chắc chắn đánh cô! Cô không thể hiểu được tại sao ông lại quá giận vè việc như thế này. Nó chỉ là một tai nạn nhỏ thôi và ông cứ làm như là trời sập xuống không bằng.

.  
"Con không có 'làm sai'. CON PHÁ TẤT CẢ!"

Kể cả Neji cũng khẽ giật mình động đậy ở chỗ ngồi của cậu ta ở hang ghế trước, mặc dù Hiashi không hề giận giữ về cậu! Hanabi đang cầm tay của Hinata ở phía sau, nhăn mặt phía sau lưng ông.

"Con thật là quá vô dụng Hinata, và con không thể làm gì để bù đắp được chuyện này cả."

"Cha nói sai rồi!" Hanabi xen vào nói, "Hinata-neesan nấu ăn rất là giỏi, và chị ấy-."

"Chuyện này không có liên quan tới con Hanabi. Câm họng đi" Đôi mắt của ông nhìn thẳng xuống đường sau đó nhìn qua đứa con gái lớn. "Ta nghĩ đã đến lúc con phải cần lớn lên và tự hiểu rằng con đang sống trong cái thế giới như thế nào." Ông chạy đến bên đường và mở cửa ra. "Đi ra mau"

Đôi mắt của cô tiểu thư thừa kế mở to miệng khẽ há to ngạc nhiên. Sợ hãi đầy ắp trong lòng nhìn người cha của cô với vẻ không thể tin được.

"Con nghĩ là ta đang đùa sao?" Ông lớn tiếng. "Đi ra khỏi cái xe của ta mau lên!"

Neji nhìn qua chú của mình với khuôn mặt khó chịu. "Chú à, con không nghĩ đó là cách-". Cậu ta bị cắt ngang ngay lặp tức bởi cái lườm ghê gớm.

Môi của Hinata khẽ run lên khi cô đưa tay ra mở cửa. Cô chạm vào mở cửa ra. Bình tĩnh bước ra ngoài và đóng nó lại sau lưng cô, bước đi xa ra khỏi khu quẹo. Cô không them bận tâm quay lại khi nghe tiếng xe chạy vụt đi mất; cô biết rằng gia đình của cô đã bỏ đi từ lâu.

.  
 _Giờ thì_ … Cô nghĩ, nhìn phí xung quanh cô, _làm gì đây?  
_.

-Trong khi đó-

"Dừng lại mau lên! Chúng ta phải quay lại! con chắc chắng đây là một việc ngu ngốc" Hanabi thét lên, đánh mạnh vào vai cha con bé mạnh nhất cô có thế. "Cha có thấy cha để chị ấy ở cái nơi nào không hả? Ở đó có gì ngoài mấy con đĩ đứng đường và mấy thằng say rượu be bét chứ! Chị ấy sẽ bị cưỡng hiếp mất!"

Ông ta không them động đậy. "Việc này không hề ngu ngốc Hanabi. Cha không hề ngây thơ đến vậy. Cha chỉ đi vòng qua khu nhà và đón chị con về. Chị con sẽ sợ run đến mức sẽ không bao giờ phá mọi việc nữa. Chị con sẽ dợ run người cả lên đến mức không bao giwof dám làm sai nữa"

"Chú… nếu chú định làm như thế, thì tại sao chú không đưa em ấy và để em ấy lại ở chỗ nào đó an toàn hơn một tí?"

"Bởi vì nếu như làm thế thì nó sẽ không nghĩ là chú hoàn toàn nghiêm túc về việc đó"

"Cha ơi, Con cứ nghĩ là cha làm thiệt! và Hinata-neesan là một người dễ tin! Chị ấy sẽ sợ đến mất lý trí mất!"

Họ quay lại góc đừng lúc nãy họ đã cho Hinata xuống 15 phút trước đó. "Chị con ổn Hababi. Thấy không? Chị con đang-"

"Chú!"

"Gì vậy Neji?"

"Tiểu thư Hinata không hề có ở đây."

\- Trong khi đó-  
Hinata đang trốn trong nhà vệ sinh. Cô đã từng đi qua khu vực này… Mấy người đàn ông nhậu say be bét ở xung quanh, đĩ đứng đường, mấy thằng chơi thuốc… Cô không thể nào sống sót ở đây lâu nếu cô cứ ăn mặc như thế này thì cô chắc chắn như đinh đóng cột rằng cô sẽ bị cưỡng hiếp nhanh thôi.

Cô tìm kiếm xung quanh nhà vệ sinh điên cuồng cái gì đó có thể thay đổi vẻ bề ngoài của cô. Đôi mắt tím nhạt cô để ý thấy một người phụ nữ nằm ở trong góc

Cô ta có một mái tóc màu xám dịu dàng, không phải do tuổi, mà là màu tóc tự nhiên. Cô ta có một cái túi ở kế bên và có một con dao ở trong tay cô ta.

"X-Xin làm phiền ạ…" Cô gọi thử.

Không có gì cả. Không hề động đậy.

Cô thử lại lần nữa. "Xi-Xin làm ph-phiền ạ."

Người phụ nữ ngáy lên.

"Xin làm phiền tí" Cô quay đi và lấy một ít nước vào lòng bàn tay. Sau đó cô đi lại người phụ nữ và vẩy tí lên mặt cô ta. "Xin làm phiền tí ạ?"

Người phụ nữ khẽ ho vài tiếng trước khi mở mắt ra. "Mày muốn gì hả?" Cô ta hỏi và nhìn cô tiểu thư thẹn thùng.

"C-Chỉ là tôi c-cần làm cho mình nh-nhìn khác đi trước khi t-tôi bước ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh… T-Tôi đang nghĩ rằng nếu cô có thể g-giúp tôi được chứ?"

người phụ nữ nhìn cô đầy im lặng một lúc, mắt cô ta sáng lên đầy them khát. "Thế tôi sẽ được gì?" Cô ta hỏi, liếm môi khi đôi mắt một mí sáng rực nhìn chiếc nhẫn của Hinata.

"Tôi-Tôi sẽ đưa cô tất-tất cả đồ trang-trang sức và bộ đồ c-của tôi nếu cô cho tôi bộ đồ cô có trong túi và dao của cô." Cô ngẩng cao đầu tự tin đầy trong lồng ngực.

Người phụ nữ nhìn cô tiểu thư đầy nghi ngờ . "Được thôi" cô ta quẩng qua Hinata cái túi nhựa của cô ta và đưa con dao cho cô.

 _Tuyệt vời._ "Của cô đây." Cô tháo hết nữ trang cô có trên người và đưa cho người phụ nữ trước khi và phòng thay đồ cởi hết đồ ra . Cô để nó ra ngoài sau đó quay qua cái túi mới.

Cô lục và lấy ra một cái quần jean bó màu xanh biển đậm. Nó không quá dơ dáy như cô đã nghĩ, nhưng có vài cái lỗ nhỏ khắp nơi.

Cô nhanh chóng mặc nó vào, hơi khó chịu vì nó hơi lớn dành cho cô, nhưng phớt lờ chuyện đó, nhìn lại cái túi. Cô lấy ra một cái áo thun ba lỗ màu đen. Cũng như cái quần, nó có vài lỗ, nhưng mà nhỏ hơn nhiều. Cô nhanh chóng mặc vào trước khi tiếp tục lục tìm trong túi. Tiếp theo là một cái áo sơ mi tay dài màu đen hơi dơ. Nó hơi bị to, che hết người cô. Nó dài huốt lưng quần cô đến gần giữa đùi và đủ to để che đi thân hình trời phú. Và để gói lại tất cả những trang phục vô gia cư của cô là một cái khan choàng màu xanh da trời nhẹ, cô nhanh chóng quấn nó xung quanh cổ. Tất cả điều hoàn hảo. _Thật ra thì, gần như mọi thứ thôi…  
_.  
Cô nhìn xuống đôi giày của cô, nó quá mới và hơi nữ tính để đi đôi với bộ dạng một chàng trai vô gia cư cô đang nhắm tới. "A-ano… Cô vẫn còn ở đó chứ?" Cô nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Hai."

"H-hay là chúng ta đổi giày luôn đi?"

"…cỡ bao nhiêu vậy?"

"N-năm rưỡi ạ…"

Cô nghe vài tiếng nổ lốp bốp nhỏ. "Năm rưỡi à? Heh heh heh! Hun (cô bé – gọi thân), bé không thể tìm ra một ai ngoài chỗ đây với cỡ đó đâu! Nhưng nó khá đẹp đấy và tôi có thể lấy nó bán." Một đôi boot combat cổ dài màu đen to đùng được đẩy vào ở phía dưới cửa. "Đây. Nó có hơi to tí, nhưng nó là những gì cô bé cần để làm quen xung quanh đây đấy."

Hinata cuối xuống kế đôi giày lè lưỡi ra, coi thử kích cỡ. Cô suýt than lên không biết xui hay hên nữa. Nó đúng là cỡ số 6… cho đàn ông. Cô thậm chí không cần mở dây. Cô chỉ cần sọt chân vào là xong. Cô tiểu thư mở cửa bước ra và đưa đôi giày của cô cho người phụ nữ đang đứng chờ. "Của cô đây."

Người phụ nữ lấy nó. "Cô nhìn giống một cậu bé với mái tóc dài." Cô ta nói.

"Đó là tại sao tôi cần dao." Cô bước đến gương và rồi năm lấy một lọn tóc dài của cô. Cô gần như rơi nước mắt. Gần hai năm trời tóc cô mới dài được như thế! _Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, tất cả là cho sự an toàn của mình_. Cô nghĩ. Cô gái hít thật sâu và bắt đầu cầm dao cắt, bất đầu cắt đi mái tóc,

Tiếng cắt vang lên, cắt tiếp, lại cắt tiếp nữa. Vài lần cắt sau nữa và rồi những lọng tóc buông thõng rơi đầy xuống sàn.

Người phụ nữ đã xỉu trước đó nhìn cô. "Này cô bé, bé không cần lo về việc sẽ ở ngoài đường lâu đâu." Cô ta cười. "Thiệt tình. Chỉ nhìn bé thôi mà làm tôi nóng hết người rồi, dù cho tôi biết bé là con gái cơ đấy!"

Hinata chớp mắt không hiểu. " ý của cô là sao?" Cô gái thừa kế tộc Hyuuga nhìn bản thân ở trong gương. Cô không hề nghĩ rằng cô sẽ nhìn trông quá đẹp mắt… Tóc cô hơi rối và mái thì không bằng phẳng như mái ngố cho lắm… Cô nhìn cứ như một chàng trai, nhưng cô không thể nói rằng cô sẽ khiến cho mọi người say đắm  
 _.  
Hm… Thôi kệ vậy. __Cô quay lại người phụ nữ và khẽ cuối đầu cám ơn. "Tôi sẽ m-mong gặp lại c-cô vậy…" Cô nói hạ giọng trước khi quay đi để đi ra khỏi nhà vệ sinh._

 _Người phụ nữ hơi đỏ mặt sau đó bật cười, lắc đầu cô ta. "Trời ạ, cô bé đó sẽ cho mọi người có một giấc mơ ướt át khi bọn họ thấy cô bé. Dù cho bọn đàn ông hay đàn bà!"_

 _-trong khi đó-_

 _Cô bước đi xuống phía cuối đường xuống khu trung tâm với đôi giày combat boot vang lên khi cô đi không mục đích về phía trước tìm kiếm gì đó để làm bản thân vui hơn._

 _Vài thằng đàn ông dừng lại giữa cuộc trò chuyện của họ để quay qua nhìn cô khi cô đi ngang, vài người thì thầm. "Má, trai đẹp thế," những người khác thì thì thầm gì đó về việc bắt cậu con trai lôi đến trường và dạy cho một bài học nhớ đời, gần gần là như thế._

 _"…" Cô tiếp tục đi cho tới khi dừng lại ở một băng ghế trong công viên, ngồi xuống không cần câu nệ._ _Huh… Làm gì bây giờ…?_ __

 _"Tại sao cậu ấy lại ghét mình dữ vậy?" Cô nghe thấy tiếng một cô gái khóc trong khu công viên._

 _"…?" Cô đùng lên và đi đến cổng đi vào, tìm kiếm cái gì đó phát ra tiếng khóc. Cô càng đến rằng thì cô nhìn thấy một cô gái._

 _Một cô gái có mái tóc ngắn đến vai, màu hồng hoa anh đào và mặc một cái áo lent ay dài màu hồng đậm tím đỏ và quần jeans màu đen. Cô gái quay mặt với cô, nên cô tiểu thư không thể nhìn thấy mặt._

 _Mình nên đi không…?_ _Cô biết rằng cô không nên. Càng lúc cô càng tò mò và cô không thể bỏ mặc ai đó khi họ như thế này. Nên cô nhướn người về phía trước, đầy tự tin. "Xin làm phiền, quý c-cô?"_

 _-trong khi đó-_

 _Cô không thể nào mà tin được cậu ta! Không chỉ cậu ta làm cô thất cọng, mà cậu ta làm điều đó trước mặt mọi người trong lớp! "Sao cậu ấy lại ghét mình dữ vậy" Haruno Sakura nói nghẹn ngào, úp mặt vào tay aó.  
._ _  
_Uchiha Sasuke, người con trai cô yêu từ hồi tiểu học đã từ chối lời tỏ tình của cô ấy, nói gì đó về việc nó sẽ huỷ hoại mối quan hệ giữa cậu ta với Naruto, bạn của họ đã yêu thầm cô từ hồi… Từ hồi mà cô thấy thích Sasuke!

"Cậu ta bóp nát trái tim mình" Cô thì thầm. Cô không thể nào cử động đầu nổi, cô biết rằng cô đã khóc quá nhiều và cô cảm thấy rã ruội. Cô gần như muốn ngất ra…

"Xin làm phiền, quý c-cô?"

 _Ôi không! Ai đó đã tìm thấy mình_! Sakura nhanh chóng lau hết hết nước mắt trên mặt và hít mũi trước khi quay người lại. Cô vẫn còn che mặt mình, nhưng hơi hé mắt ra để nhìn. Tầm nhìn của cô hơi mờ mịt do những giọt nước mắt trước đó và cô nhanh chóng lau nó đi.

Khi tầm nhìn của cô trở lại rõ rang đôi mắt cô nhìn lên vật đứng trước cô, cô gần như muốn đưa tai lên để dụi mắt lần nữa. Người đàn ông này không phải là thật! Thật ra thì, đàn ông thì nói hơi bị quá, người con trai này trạc tuổi của cô. Và điều đặc biệt nhất là gì hả? Cậu ta đẹp hơn Sasuke gấp nhiều lần! Sau đó, cô cảm thấy chóng mặt. Ôi trời ạ. Mắt cô nhắm lại, và sau đó cô ngất đi mất

-Chapter 1/End-


End file.
